Le placard sous l'escalier
by serd'argent
Summary: Tous les sorciers connaissaient l'histoire du survivant, de celui qui mit fin au règne de vous-savez-qui. Mais savez-vous ce qui s'est passé après cela? Après la nuit du 31 octobre ? Non ? Alors venez le découvrir. OS sans prétention


C'est la première histoire que je publie, j'accepte donc toutes les remarques tant qu'elles sont constructives ou polies, merci. Mon OS a été corrigé par Hesymi à qui je dis un grand merci et que je vous conseille chaudement, ses fics sont superbes.

C'est un petit OS sans prétention, un peu sombre à quelques moments et avec du slash juste évoqué.

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (dommage).

Bonne lecture

 _ **L'enfant du placard sous l'escalier**_

Tous les sorciers connaissaient l'histoire du survivant, de celui qui mit fin au règne de vous-savez-qui, Harry James Potter, fils de Lord James Henry Potter et de Lili Rose Potter, née Evans.  
Mais savez-vous ce qui s'est passé après cela? Après la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, la nuit de la mort tragique de ses parents ? Non ? Il est vrai que cette partie de l'histoire, personne ne la connaît, pas dans le monde sorcier, personne ne connaît l'enfer de leur bien-aimé sauveur.

Mais les moldus, eux, connaissaient bien cette sinistre histoire vu qu'elle avait défrayé la chronique pendant de longues semaines, l'histoire du garçon dans le placard sous l'escalier. L'histoire d'un petit orphelin de 5 ans.

Le jeune Harry avait été confié à la garde de sa dernière famille, sa tante normale qui vivait avec son mari normal, dans un charmant petit quartier normal, où la vie y était des plus normales. Bref une petite famille normale avec une vie normale et des histoires normales.

On peut dire que l'arrivée d'un jeune sorcier dans cette famille n'avait pas été accueillie avec joie. Tant d'anormalité dans un si petit corps, tant de différence dans un lieu prônant la normalité et où l'étrange était jugé et banni avec violence.

La famille de l'orphelin décida de reléguer leur très cher neveu aux oubliettes, le placard sous l'escalier. Dans le noir, ne le sortant que quand les pleurs de faim du petit garçon devenaient insupportables ou quand l'odeur de ses couches souillées se répandaient dans le couloir de l'entrée.  
Vernon Dursley haïssait profondément le monstre qui logeait dans son placard, qui braillait à toute heure et qui empestait sa belle maison que sa douce épouse passait des heures à nettoyer. Pour se calmer les nerfs après une dure journée d'honnête travail, il sortait le morveux, avant de le secouer violemment dans tous les sens. Une fois le gamin silencieux, il le jetait dans le placard et refermait la porte sous le regard indifférent de sa femme.

Pétunia Dursley, née Evans détestait son neveu, ses yeux trop vert, sa magie, tout en lui, lui rappelait sa défunte sœur et surtout ce pouvoir extraordinaire qui n'était pas le sien. La jalousie s'était transformée en rancœur, puis en dégoût de ce qu'elle avait si longtemps envié. Maintenant, son dégoût était si profond et féroce qu'elle ne supportait pas de simplement toucher l'enfant de sa sœur peau à peau. Pour le laver ou changer ses couche sales, elle utilisait des gants en latex, comme ceux dont elle se servait pour faire la vaisselle, mais tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas les mélanger. Hors de question que le monstre souille sa belle vaisselle avec sa monstruosité.

Marge Dursley, la sœur de Vernon, éleveuse de chiens, elle aussi, détestait l'enfant. Les rares fois où elle venait, elle s'amusait à envoyer son chien préféré, Molaire, un vieux bulldog, mordre le garçon. Elle avait aussi à de nombreuses reprises, proposé de noyer le petit monstre, comme on noyait un chiot malformé. Un jour, totalement saoule, elle tenta de mettre sa menace à exécution, mais elle fut mordue par son propre chien, un tout jeune chien de 9 mois qui avait toujours refusé de mordre qui que ce soit.

Dudley Dursley, 3 ans plus vieux que l'enfant, était fasciné par ce petit être. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui les rares fois où il était sorti de son petit placard sous l'escalier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents le cachaient, pourquoi il ne devait pas parler du garçon aux jolis yeux vert qui vivait dans sa maison. Alors il observait en silence et offrait à son mignon petit cousin le rab des différent repas qu'il avait obtenus après un gros caprice. Il volait le désinfectant et s'occupait tout en douceur des différentes plaies qui apparaissaient sur le corps de l'enfant d'un an et demi et tout cela, dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné bien sûr, sinon il n'imaginait pas les conséquences qui pourraient en découler.

Harry grandit ignoré par sa tante, battu par son oncle, méprisé par Marge et nourri, soigné et aimé par Dudley, son cousin. Les voisins ne savaient même pas qu'une quatrième âme vivait au 4 Privet Drive. Harry était invisible, caché aux yeux du monde, sorti uniquement pour faire le ménage ou servir de défouloir à Vernon.

Depuis peu, pour jouer à la bagarre, Dudley emmenait son 'jouet' dans sa chambre pour faire comme papa. En vrai, ce qui se passait dans cette chambre d'enfant était bien plus doux. Le plus âgé prenait grand soin du tout petit garçon si fragile, son adorable bébé ange. Il le nourrissait, le soignait et jouait avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa 1ère rentrée scolaire, il lui enseignait avec patience la lecture, l'écriture et les chiffres. Les deux enfants restaient très discrets sur leur lien pour ne pas que les adules ne le découvrent. Dudley était le petit coin de paradis dans l'enfer que lui faisait vivre le couple Dursley

Mais un jour, une semaine après les fêtes de noël, Dursley Vernon rentra furieux et bourré. Un gros contrat lui était passé sous le nez, raflé par son plus gros concurrent. Alors même après avoir frappé Harry jusqu'au sang et l'inconscience, il continua. Encore et encore et toujours plus fort et violemment, frappant le crâne fragile de l'enfant contre le mur.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Dudley sortit de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte du petit placard sous l'escalier, attrapa un des précieux draps blancs de sa mère pour y enrouler son bébé toujours inconscient. Tout en douceur, il le traîna dans le garage où se trouvait un chariot à accrocher à un vélo pour enfant. Il avait fait un énorme caprice pour obtenir ce chariot.

Dudley roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues et avenues de la ville. Il avait depuis longtemps appris par cœur le chemin de l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui le chemin lui semblait si long, interminable. Harry était toujours inconscient, enveloppé dans le drap teinté de rouge. Dudley pleurait, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, les sanglots déchiraient sa gorge. Et l'hôpital était encore si loin.

Andrew Carnot était un tout jeune policier de 23 ans. Il sortait tout juste de l'école de police et son patron à Scotland Yard l'avait mis en patrouille de nuits. Alors quand il vit un jeune garçon d'environ 8 ans pédaler comme un fou dans les rues désertes de la ville à 2 heures du matin, il pensa simplement avoir affaire avec un très jeune fugueur. Mais il comprit très vite toute la gravité de la situation quand il découvrit ce que contenait le chariot. L'horreur le frappa, il mit un peu de temps avant de réagir, puis prit le précieux paquet, fit monter le plus âge à l'arrière de sa voiture de patrouille avant de lui remettre l'enfant blessé pour qu'il le tienne lors du voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les gyrophares éclairaient vaguement le paysage des rues endormies qui défilaient à une vitesse folle.

Cassandre Dorpa était médecin urgentiste depuis des années. Elle en avait vu des belles depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, des idiots qui avait fait le pitre bourré, des bagarres, des tentatives de suicide, des accidents de la route. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit arriver ce jeune agent de police paniqué, portant un petit corps dans un drap depuis longtemps devenu écarlate et dont des gouttes de sang s'échappaient pour venir s'écraser au sol, elle comprit que le cas qui venait de se présenter à la porte des urgences était grave. Elle appela du renfort et un brancard. En évaluant très vite la situation dans laquelle le tout jeune enfant se trouvait, elle décida de passer directement au bloc opératoire.

Le jeune agent appela aussi des renforts, son supérieur pour être exact : le chef inspecteur Gabriel McGregs, 33 ans et son amour secret. Le chef arriva rapidement, il s'approcha de son collègue occupé à rassurer un petit garçon blond. Les deux étaient couverts de sang. Le petit garçon pleurait à n'en plus finir et parlait d'une voix tremblotante, racontant la triste histoire de son adorable cousin.

Les deux membres de la police écoutèrent l'histoire du garçon qui vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier, en prenant grand soin d'enregistrer le témoignage du petit. La raconter une fois était déjà pénible, la raconter plusieurs fois de suite à des étrangers serait de la torture pour l'enfant. Une fois le récit fini, Gabriel envoya des hommes au 4 privet Drive pour arrêter le couple Dursley. Réveillés par le bruit et les lumières des gyrophares, les voisins virent les deux adultes être embarqués de force. Leur petite vie normale venait de prendre fin.

Après plusieurs heures en salle d'opération, Cassandre vint leur annoncer que le petit garçon devrait s'en sortir, mais qu'il y avait de grands risques qu'à son réveil il ait de grosses séquelles de cette nuit et des années de maltraitance qu'elle avait déduites des différentes cicatrises présentes sur le corps de l'enfant. Il avait de nombreux os cassés ou fêlés, un important trauma crânien, de plus son cœur s'était arrêté de battre deux fois. Il avait aussi de grosses carences en nutriments vitaux pour un enfant de son âge, il avait été très clairement sous-alimenté. Elle n'avait jamais vu un cas si grave à un si jeune âge. La police demanda s'il était possible que l'un de ses techniciens vienne prendre des photos du garçon pour le dossier. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient libérés pour vice de procédure.

Une assistante sociale arriva le lendemain matin alors que le jeune Harry était toujours inconscient. Elle voulut emmener avec elle Dudley pour le placer dans un foyer avant de lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Mais le garçon blond refusa tout net de quitter l'hôpital sans son cousin et d'être envoyé loin de lui. Ils resteraient ensemble un point c'est tout. Elle essaya bien de l'emmener de force, mais Andrew, suivi de Cassandre et de Gabriel intervint. Dudley Dursley était un témoin sous protection. Par conséquent, il resterait avec lui. Il fut soutenu par Cassandre qui certifia que le garçon devait rester avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et par Gabriel qui annonça tranquillement qu'il allait héberger chez lui l'agent, le blond et Harry, une fois que celui-ci pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. L'assistante sociale haussa les épaules et leur indiqua simplement qu'elle viendrait faire des contrôles réguliers et inopinées et que si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait envisager de leur laisser la garde définitive des deux enfants.

Il fallut un peu plus de deux semaines à Harry pour se réveiller. La première chose qu'il fit en comprenant qu'il était à l'hôpital, ce fut de s'inquiéter pour Dudley. Informé de son réveil par un infirmier, Cassandre le rassura et appela Andrew avant de l'ausculter en attendant l'arrivée de Dudley et deux hommes, qu'elle soupçonnait fortement d'avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre sans oser se le dire. Elle les trouvait tellement mignons tous les deux. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et se concentra sur son jeune patient. Le garçon écouta bien tous ses conseils et arriva à bouger chacun de ses membres, bien qu'il ne puisse se lever. Ses muscles endoloris et ses jambes fragiles ne supportaient pas son poids, pourtant léger. Il devrait faire du kiné et serait sûrement obligé de marcher avec une canne toute sa vie. De plus, son cœur restait très fragile.

Ce fut long et douloureux, il y eut des larmes et des cris, des cauchemars et des doutes. Le chemin pour se reconstruire physiquement et psychologiquement fût semé de piège et de dures séances de kiné. Cependant, entouré par son cousin et maintenant frère, son médecin devenu sa marraine, les deux agents de Scotland Yard qu'il appelait père et papa, comme son adoption et celle de Dudley leur en donnait le droit, Hadrian 'Harry' Andrew James Gabriel Carnot McGregs, 10 ans, était heureux. Certes, il ne pourrait jamais courir, marcherait avec une canne à vie, et à chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans une glace, il verrait la cicatrice que son oncle lui avait laissée, en forme de croissant de lune qui partait de son front, contournait l'œil en passant sur la tempe pour finaliser sa course sur sa pommette. Elle masquait entièrement l'ancienne, le petit éclair avait disparu.

Hadrian referma la parte de l'armoire, dissimulant le miroir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il partit rejoindre sa famille pour son repas d'anniversaire, joyeux. Aujourd'hui, il avait 11 ans.

Alors que toute la table riait d'une anecdote qu'Andrew venait de raconter sur un de ses collègues et un jeune pickpocket, quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre. Un hibou ? Est-ce que c'était une lettre ? Sérieusement ?!

Gabriel finit par se lever pour ouvrir, sinon cette sale bête allait finir par péter le carreau. Il prit le pli en faisant attention à ses doigts de peur que l'animal ne le morde, retourna l'enveloppe de parchemin et lut l'adresse.

 **Mr Hadrian Carnot McGregs** **  
** **Chambre Nord** **  
** **3 rue west burton** **  
** **Londres**

Sceptique, il l'ouvrit sous l'insistance des autres membres de la famille.

 **COLLEGE DE POUDLARD ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE** **  
** **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore** **  
** **Commandeur du Grand ordre de Merlin** **  
** **Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers** **  
** **Cher Mr Carnot McGregs** **  
** **Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez des compétences magiques nécessaires à une inscription au collège Poudlard.** **  
** **Un professeur passera à votre domicile dans la semaine à venir pour vous faire connaître toutes les modalités liées à votre rentrée à l'école Poudlard** **  
** **Veuillez croire, cher Mr Carnot McGregs, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.** **  
** **Minerva McGonagall** **  
** **Directrice-adjointe**

\- « C'est quoi ce délire ?! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hadrian fit son entrée dans le monde sorcier, anonyme, seule sa famille sachant qu'il était le futur lord Potter.

Fin 

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi quoi


End file.
